paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We are the world Paw Patrol Version
We are the World Paw Patrol Version by ROCKYDOG13 Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters are original and belong to Tundrathesnowpup and SmokythePolicePup and the song is written by Lionel Richie and Michael Jackson, once again, I own nothing Characters in order of appearance: Marshall Rubble Chase Andrew Icee Rocky Tundra Rosie Zuma Cooper Bandit Tex Smoky Glacier Skye Kyla Summary: After wondering how they could help out, Rocky and Tundra get an idea after watching the 30 year anniversary of We are the World. Rocky dons sunglasses and gets the adults together even a reluctant Marshall and everyone sings to help the pups of the world who are hungry and alone. All singing together to a common goal, to help the world's pup and dog population have a better day and life. The adults sing together for charity Marshall: There comes a time when we hear a certain call Marshall/RubbleWhen the world must come together as one Rubble/Chase: There are people dying and it's time to lend a hand To life the greatest gift of all. Chase: We can't go on pretending day by day Andew: That someone, somewhere will soon make a change Icee: We are all part of God's great big family Andrew/Icee: And the truth, you know, love is all we need Rocky: We are the world, we are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Tundra: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives Rocky/Tundra It's true we'll make a better day just you and me Rosie: Well, send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares Rosie/Zuma: And their lives will be stronger and free Zuma: As God has shown us by turning stones to bread Cooper: And so we all must lend a helping hand Bandit: We are the world, we are the children Tex: We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Smoky: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day just you and me Rocky: When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all Glacier But if you just believe, there's no way we can fall Skye: Well, well, well, well let us realize that a change can only come Kyla: When we stand together as one All: We are the world, we are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Women: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day just you and me We are the world, we are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Rubble: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives It's true we'll make a better day just you and me We are the world, we are the children Repeating We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Women: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives Men Vocalizing '' It's true we'll make a better day just you and me It's true we'll make a better day just you and me We are the world, we are the children ''Repeating We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Smoky: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives others'' Vocalizing'' It's true we'll make a better day just you and me Marshall/Chase We are the world, we are the children Repeating We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Chase: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives others Vocalizing It's true we'll make a better day just you and me We are the world, we are the children Repeating while Tundra vocalizes We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving Women: There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own live ''Men Vocalizing '' It's true we'll make a better day just you and me Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by paw patrol Category:Inspirational Songs